In the preceding three-year grant period, we have laid a theoretical foundation for a comprehensive investigation into the nature and control of some important morphogenetic processes in biological systems. Particular attention has been given to those morphogenetic processes involving sorting-out in embryonic cell populations, and to differentiation processes. We now propose to apply to techniques we have developed to a variety of specific problems in morphogenesis and its control. In particular: (a) We propose to extend our analyses of cell sorting to the case of three-dimensional anisotropic cells, to account for the generation of complex histological patterns, and for a variety of developmental aberrations. (b) We propose to investigate the applicability of our approach to cell sorting to a variety of other morphogenetic processes at other biological levels; in particular to the problem of protein folding. Finally, we propose to apply our theory of autonomous classification (which represent the most general class of recognition systems) to develop an integrated theory of differentiation, leading from the genome on the one hand to the global patterns of differentiation arising from the genome on the other.